Apprentice of a Demon
by CG1 Temporal
Summary: They said he was a demon. They said he would kill them when he got stronger. So they mobbed him, they hurt him, they killed his spirit. But what happens when he comes back after his tutelage. Will their fears prove true or will they be proven false?
1. Prologue

Apprentice of a Demon

Prologue

CG1 Temporal

A/N: This is something that just came to me as I was reading some fics. I know that there will be some things that I will admit that I have taken from other fics, but I hope that I have changed the elements enough to make them my own. Now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A young, blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered faced boy was running for his life from what most would call a large mob, for the boy this was something just slightly out of the usual. He was used to people yelling at him, calling him names, and even trying to assassinate him. The only difference is how many people were after him. This time instead of one or two it was almost all of the adult civilian population of the village. It's because of what day it was. Today is the anniversary of the day when the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Youko at the cost of his own life.

The child didn't know why he was hated so much, but he had an idea that it had something to do with this day. Even though he acted like one he was no fool. While he wasn't a genius he was smart enough to put up a mask in front of the villagers. The boy had left the village, Konohagakure no Sato, behind long ago and was now running through the forest of Hi no Kuni. Suddenly he tripped and the villagers caught up to him.

The villagers started to surround the child. The boy, scared, crawled on his back until he was forced to stop because he ran into a tree, stopping all other progress. As the villagers encircled him, a lone person jumped down in front of him with a kunai drawn. The man was dressed in standard ANBU gear, except for the mask or cloak. He had jet black hair, even though the child could not the man's face, the villagers could. They could see the hatred and disgust in his onyx eyes. This intimidated all of the villagers. Then he spoke, while his voice did not betray his feelings like his eyes, it did command the absolute respect of any one who heard it.

"Why is it that you, the respected people of the community, are trying to kill someone who you should help raise? If not that then you should at least treat civilly. Can anyone of you tell me why you are chasing one small child, who has done nothing but live, with the intent of killing him? Why do you insist on killing him?"

After this small interrogation session no one could answer him, well almost on one. One man, tall with dark brown hair and eyes, had and answer. "Because he is the demon Kyuubi no Youko reborn. We need to kill him before he can destroy us like he almost did five years ago."

The man was smug that he could finally say that in front of the kid. He wouldn't be so smug if he was looking at the man who was stopping them from killing the boy. When he did finally look at the man he froze. The man's eyes were no longer two endless seas of darkness; instead they were two blood red rubies with three onyx tomoe and a circle connecting them, and a small abyss in the center of the blood ruby. These eyes were what everyone saw, and they were looking into their souls. When the villagers saw the eyes they realized just who they were talking to, it was Uchiha Itachi, The prodigy of the Uchiha clan and one of the youngest Uchiha to unlock the Sharingan. He is also the youngest person ever to join the ANBU. As Itachi began to speak it seemed as if something began to seep into his voice. The emotion that was seeping out was anger that was so strong that it was generating killer intent directed at the villagers. "So that is what you think. You would condemn an innocent child to death just because you believe him to be the Kyuubi. You are worse than scum if you believe him to be the Kyuubi. He has shown no malice towards our village, in fact he has done more for this village in his five years of life than many of you have ever done in you entire lifetime. This is because eh is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. He is NOT the Kyuubi no Youko. Now go back to where you came from and leave the child alone, before I have to use force."

After he was finished speaking all of the villagers ran off, leaving him and the boy. Itachi turned to look at the child. As he studied the child, who was backed up against the tree still, the child's eyes showed a mixture of emotions. Among the stronger ones were fear, gratitude, sadness, and surprisingly understanding. As Itachi got closer he could see the ribs in the boy's shirt and pants. Under the shirt Itachi could clearly see the child's ribs, meaning that he hadn't eaten in awhile. Itachi crouched down to the eye level of the child and began to speak to him in a calm manner. "Are you alright Naruto? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes and saw something that he had seen in one other person, the Sandaime Hokage. He tried to say something, anything, but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was something between a croak and a groan. The jinchuuriki was about to try and speak again when Itachi held out a canteen. "Here. Drink something. It'll help your throat."

Itachi preceded to hand Naruto the canteen. As the child drank from the canteen he tried to figure what he saw in the young ANBU's eyes. It wasn't the hate, anger, or even fear that everyone else had. It wasn't the pity or sorrow that he saw in the eyes of people visiting from other villages. What he saw scared him, not because of what it was, but because he hadn't seen it in anyone other than the Hokage. What he saw was a mixture of respect and something else. Naruto was beginning to realize that this man was someone he could rely on just like the Hokage. When Naruto realized just what Itachi could be he ran to Itachi and hugged him. As soon as Naruto got a hold of Itachi every single emotion that he had deeply hidden away came rushing to the surface. With all of these emotions flooding out Naruto did the only that he could do he cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay prologue done. Hope fully I can get this one going better than my other one. Any CC is welcome flames will be used to burn down my school. I will not give any promises about updating.

Translations:

Kyuubi no Youko – Nine-Tailed Spirit Fox

Hokage – Fire Shadow

Itachi – Weasel

Naruto – Maelstrom

Yondaime – Fourth

Konohagakure no Sato – Village Hidden in the Leaves

Hi no Kuni – Fire Country

Sharingan – Copy Wheel Eye

Jinnchuriki – Power of Human Sacrifice


	2. Training

Apprentice of a Demon

Training

CG1 Temporal

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Enraged Itachi of regular Kyuubi"**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Six Months Later

"So… otousan, what are you going to teach me next?" asked an innocent looking blonde child. This was getting on Itachi's nerves for two reasons. One, Naruto looked too innocent, kind of like he had something up his sleeve. Two, He specifically told the jinnchuriki not to call him otousan. "Will you teach me Suiryuudan no jutsu, or Karyuu Endan, or Daibakufu no jutsu, or… or."

"Fine. _Fine._ **FINE! **I'll teach you a jutsu, but I expect you to be perfect in its execution before I teach you something else. So do you still want to learn it?"

"YES, YES, YES!!!"

"Calm down Naruto? Calm down or I won't teach you anything."

"Alright tousan, I'll stop it," said a defiant Naruto. "So… what jutsu will you teach me?"

"I'll teach you ONE technique, however you have to master it before I teach you another one. If you don't master it in one week I won't teach you another technique for an undetermined amount of time. GOT IT!"

"Yes… otousan." The trickster replied with the otousan added almost as an afterthought.

"**GOD DAMMIT, NARUTO!!!** How many times do I have to tell you to not call me otousan?"

"Sixteen thousand," Naruto replied matter of factually.

"Where am I at now?" Itachi asked with genuine curiosity.

"One thousand two hundred sixty-six," came the reply.

"…Moving on. I will be teaching you the Kawarimi no jutsu. This jutsu will allow you to replace your body with a nearby object. What you switch your body with depends on only two things, how much chakra is used and the precision with which it is used. Now Naruto, can you guess how much chakra is needed?"

"About this much," Naruto answered while push out enough chakra to create a solid sphere of chakra around his body in a 2 meter radius.

"Yes, if you plan on replacing yourself with a mountain or three. Actually you only need about this much," Itachi said while he manifested just enough chakra to create a hardly noticeable mist over his pointer finger of his right hand that he had extended. "I won't teach you the seals until you can produce a steady stream of this amount of chakra for five minutes. This will not only help with this technique, but it will also help with your chakra control in general. So get working."

"Hai, otou-sensei!" and with that the blonde started to lessen his chakra output.

'Well at least he is calling me sensei now."

**----------------------------------------------------**

Six Hours Later

"Otousan, I did it."

"Good now try to increase the time that you can hold it. To lets say… OH an hour."

"But-"

"But nothing do you want to learn the jutsu or not?"

"FINE!" said a disgruntled Naruto.

Three hours later

"Good job Naruto. Now go home and get some rest. I will show you the seals tomorrow."

"Hai otou-chan," at this Itachi's eyebrow started to twitch.

"**NA-RU-TO!!!**" With that Naruto took off running with an enraged Uchiha chasing after him.

**----------------------------------------------------**

The Next Day

"Okay Naruto now comes for the part you like the best. You already know all of the standard seals right?"

"Hai, sensei!"

"Okay the seal combination for this particular jutsu is Tora, Ousu-buta, O-ushi, and finally Hebi. Hears what the jutsu should do." With that he did the correct seals and Disappeared in a puff of smoke where he was standing was a large log. "Now it's your turn Naruto," Itachi said from the other side of the clearing. With that little encouragement Naruto proceeded to complete the hand seals. He too disappeared in a puff of ninja smoke, however instead of a log replacing him a surprised Hyuuga Hinata and an ANBU member with a dove mask were where he was previously standing.

"…" Everyone one was speechless with what just happened.

"HEY, you're that girl who is always following me around!"… Well everyone but Naruto. This caused Hinata to start blushing.

"Well it seems that you already have the justu down Naruto." Itachi stated while looking at the two embarrassed females. "Hato, what are you doing here with Hinata-hime?"

"I was following Hinata-hime as pure my orders from the Hokage." At this Itachi turned to the young Hyuuga.

"I-I w-was w-watching N-Naruto-kun train," stuttered the shy Hyuuga. Itachi smiled at this.

"So we have a stalker here do we?"

"N-No. It it's just that I-I…" and with that Hinata fainted, Itachi and Hato sweat dropped, while Naruto was confused. Sighing Hato picked up the comatose girl and started to walk out of the clearing.

"Itachi-san, remember that you still have that family meeting at the compound that you told me about."

"Oh right," turning to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I need to go to this meeting so I won't have time to teach you anything today."

"But otousan you promised?"

"I know but if I don't go I will be in trouble with my family. I have to do this, no matter how much I wish I didn't. I will see you tomorrow, and I will teach you another jutsu, seeing as you have already mastered this one."

"Fine, but the jutsu better be good."

"It will be I promise."

**----------------------------------------------------**

Later That Night

In font of Itachi was a man about forty-ish with black shoulder length hair and the same eyes as Itachi. They were sitting in a twenty by twenty room that was apparently used for meetings if the circle of sitting cushions were to convey any thing. Other than the cushions the room was bare.

"Itachi-san, I understand that you have taken an interest in the Kyuubi gaki. I would like to know what it is that you plan on doing with the child." The older man demanded.

"Otou-sama, I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, Itachi. You know exactly what I mean. Why are you training that Thing?"

"I am training Naruto to protect himself against attacks like what happened six months ago. That is the only reason why."

"If that is what you say. Then I guess that there is no choice. Itachi, as long as you are training Naruto you will also have to teach Sasuke. You will however make a report on what it is that you have taught them. This report will be given to me every week. You can not say no to this. I, as the head of this clan command you to do this."

"Hai, Otousan."

**----------------------------------------------------**

The Next Morning

Naruto was running thru the streets to the training area the he always met Itachi at. Today he was late, not because of the villagers as usual, but because he stopped to watch Hyuuga Hinata. He had been thinking about the previous day. He always felt like he was being watched, even when he was alone. Now that he knew who was watching him he felt strangely comforted. It was something new for him. He somehow knew that Hinata didn't hate or despise him like so many others.

The jinnchuriki was so busy thinking and watching the Hyuuga heiress that he didn't notice a male Hyuuga about his age watching him. This Hyuuga had some bandages wrapped around his forehead. His hair was long, down past his shoulders, straight and black. This is Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin and a member of the Hyuuga Branch Family.

While Naruto was watching Hinata, Hinata was also watching him. She was wondering what Naruto was thinking about and why was he staring at her. Just as Hinata was getting up the courage to talk to him a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Neji. "Come Hinata-sama, it is time for you to report to your father for training."

"Hai Neji-niisan." With that brief exchange went one of the few opportunities that will come up to talk to Naruto before disaster strikes.

When Hinata turned to leave Naruto had a chance to glance at a clock. Realizing just how late he was he ran off to meet with Itachi for their usual training.

**----------------------------------------------------**

At Training Ground 54

Itachi was waiting patiently for his troubled student to arrive. The other person in the clearing was not so patient. He was pacing from one end of the small clearing to the other. The clearing was small, only about twenty feet in diameter. It was surrounded by dense trees that blocked the view in and out of the clearing. The only way to get to the clearing was a small animal trail that a dog could get through without any trouble.

"Anki, when is the person that you said I'm going to be training with going to get here?" asked the newcomer. He was about a year younger than Naruto. He had black hair and eyes similar to Itachi. He was wearing a blue shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back, and he had on a pair of light grey short and sandals.

"Otouto, he will be here shortly. He just got hung up by something." was Itachi's reply. Itachi was hope that he was literal hung up by something, ie the villagers. Just as Itachi's younger brother was about to ask something a rustling sound was heard. Itachi's hand slowly went to the hilt of his nodaichi, however it fell back to his side when he saw who it was. Naruto had come stumbling into the clearing, from the opposite side that the path was on.

"Sorry I'm late Itachi-sensei. I was being followed again I didn't want to get in trouble so I has to lose them." came Naruto's sheepish greeting.

"It's alright Naruto. Just try to get here sooner next time." After they exchanged greetings Naruto noticed the additional person in their personal training ground.

"Sensei, who is this? I thought that you wanted to keep the fact that you are training me a secret."

"Naruto I want you to meet my Otouto, Sasuke. Sasuke if you will excuse us for a second I want to talk to Naruto alone for a bit."

"Aright Anki." After Sasuke's reply Itachi and Naruto went back to where Naruto cam from, but they stopped just inside of the clearing.

"Naruto, as you know I wanted to keep my training you a secret, however there has been some complications. It seems that someone from my family knows that I am training you. My father has ordered me to teach Sasuke along with you. I believe that tousan sent Sasuke here to learn what I'm teaching you. Just so that you know Sasuke dose not know what our father wants from him. So you have to pay attention, follow along with what I do and also pleeeaasee don't call me tousan in front of Sasuke. So what do you say Naruto?"

Thru Itachi's explanation and a debriefing Naruto had been quite and was listening intensely to what Itachi was saying. So Itachi was not very surprised with Naruto's answer. "Alright Tousan. So what were you going to teach me next."

"I tell you when we regroup with Sasuke." Itachi responded

"Alright Sensei." Was Naruto's reply.

As they were walking back towards Sasuke Naruto keep on pestering Itachi on what he was going to teach them.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Uchiha Compound That Night.

A knocking came and a door slide open with Sasuke entering through the opening. A shadowed figure sit in center of the room gestured for the one who entered to sit in front of him. Sasuke followed the command and slowly walked to the center of the room and sat down. When Sasuke was comfortable the shadowed figure lifted his head to reveal a fully mature Sharingan. "So, what did you learn from you brother, son?"

**----------------------------------------------------**

And there you go chapter two of Apprentice of a Demon. I hoped that you liked it. I had to tweak it multiply times to get it were I could even consider uploading it. So send me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	3. Goodbye

Apprentice of a Demon

Goodbye

CG1 Temporal

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Enraged Itachi of regular Kyuubi"**

**----------------------------------------------------**

6 Months later

Itachi was sitting on a fallen log thinking of his students when an ANBU member landed kneeling in front of him. The assassin was wearing standard ANBU uniform with a dog mask. "Itachi-san, I'm here to report that there has been a disturbance at the house of the child that you have taken under your wing. It seems that the main perpetrators were members of the Uchiha clan. Three have been caught so far."

"How many were there?'

"There was a report of fifteen people going into the building. It is not known at this time whether or not they all participated in beating."

"Where is Naruto now?"

"He is currently at the Hokage's personal residence."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." After the ANBU left the clearing Itachi stood up and began to walk out of the clearing lost in thought. 'Why would my father send assassins after Naruto? It's not like Naruto knows anything that could endanger the Clan, so why would he do something like that. I need to talk to Naruto soon.'

**----------------------------------------------------**

Hokage Mansion – Twenty minutes later

As Itachi walked up a long path that led to the current Hokage's mansion he was still thinking about why his father would want Naruto dead. The only reasonable explanation that he could think of was that Fugaku didn't want Naruto to be able to defend him self and thus wants to kill him. 'Something is going on in the clan.'

When he got to the front door of the three story mansion two guards jumped down in front of him blocking his path. "State your name and business here."

"I am Uchiha Itachi and I have come to see my student, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai. We were told that you would be coming by. The Hokage is waiting for you in the main sitting room. Go straight ahead to the end of the corridor and use the door on the left." With that the guards moved out of the way. Itachi then proceeded to enter the main estate of the Hokage.

While Itachi was walking down the corridor he was on constant alert. Not because he was afraid of attacks, but so that he wouldn't get jumped by Naruto. After going to the end of the corridor without any type of prank from Naruto Itachi was starting to get really worried. Naruto had a habit of laying traps to make an area "safe." For there to be no traps something terrible had to of happened to him. When Itachi finally got up enough courage to open the door what he saw behind it made him wish he didn't.

While he was used to seeing blood and gore in the line of duty, what happened to Naruto was worse than anything that he had seen in his eight years as a shinobi. Where Naruto lay was almost nothing more than a pile of burnt flesh. If you looked closely enough you could see wounds caused by blades, both slashes and puncture wounds. As Itachi went to get a closer look he noticed that the wounds were visibly healing.

Itachi kneeled down at what he guessed was Naruto's side and began to use a healing jutsu that a medic-nin taught him. When the jutsu started Itachi couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. While Naruto was healing quickly without any help, when Itachi's jutsu activated it seemed to of started a chain reaction in Naruto. While before you could say he was healing surprisingly fast, now it was nothing short of regeneration. Suddenly a surge of red chakara erupted from the blonde sending Itachi into the wall. When Itachi managed to lift his head he saw what he never wanted to happen. Naruto possessed by the Kyuubi. His hair was longer, he fingernails transformed into claws, his body had more muscle on it, he was taller, his whisker marks were wider, and his eyes, his normally guarded but happy eyes, were now red, angry, and full of bloodlust.

As Naruto sniffs the air he turns to Itachi his eyes calming slightly. "**Protector, I have a need for you**" Came a gruff voice similar to Naruto's but seemingly older and wiser. "**I want you to remove the threat to my host. You know who it is. You know why I ask this of you. Do you have any questions?**"

"No" was Itachi simple reply. "I will do as you ask. I was thinking abut it myself."

"**Protector, I also have a request for you. I want you to tell the kit that should he ever be lost and alone in the world he should trust that which is both feared and respected.**"

"I understand Kyuubi-sama."

"**Good. I will leave the kit with you now.**" And just as suddenly as he came he left. Naruto slumped to his knees before falling on his face, asleep.

**----------------------------------------------------**

That Night

While Itachi was walking back to the Uchiha complex he decided to stop at the Memorial Stone to pay his respects to those who died, those that weren't Uchiha anyway. When he got to the stone there was already someone there. It was a person that he knew on sight even in his ANBU armor. It was Itachi's previous taicho Hatake Kakashi. Itachi proceeded to walk to the stone until he was right next to Kakashi, where he stopped. As he stared at the stone, he began to wonder where the Yondaime's name was on it. Thinking of the Yondaime always made Itachi think about the sacrifice that he made; him and Naruto, the forgotten one, the sacrifice, the scapegoat, the Demon, the Jinchuuriki.

"Taicho, Please don't stop me. I need to do this in order to save that which is precious to me.'

"What do you want to save?"

"Naruto," came Itachi's reply.

"… I can't promise that I won't do anything, but I will do what I can to give you time."

"Arigato, Kakashi-senpai."

After that they just stood there and stared at the stone. About an hour later Itachi turned and left Kakashi standing there with his sorrow.

**----------------------------------------------------**

With Naruto

Naruto was lying on a futon in a guest bedroom of the Sandaime's house staring at the ceiling trying to forget what had happened to him. It had been about a year since any thing of this nature had happened to him. After all of his training he couldn't even take down one lousy assassin. After all that had happened to him nothing had changed. After he made friends with Itachi, Hinata, and even Sasuke he was just as hated as he was the year before. He trained, he tried to make friends, he was even happy with his own version of a family, but one single blink of an eye and it had vanished just like all of the times before. He had nothing, just himself and his curse. His curse… It was probably the only reason that he was still alive. His curse is also his savior…

"**Pathetic."**

That voice… It was what told him to fight, fight and survive another day in this artificial hell. But survive for what? For the hope that he may one day be accepted into their ranks, the ranks of those who are not marked by a curse, no, that is not what it wants. It wants something different something more… Yes, more but more of what? More happy, more sad, more deadly, more full filling, more what?

"**More blood, more anger, more hatred, more death, more of everything."**

Yes, Its right that is what He wants, what I want, at least a little. But that is not all that I want. I want a family, friends, protection, security, and most of all love. So why, why do they have to do this to me? Why? That one question seemed to dominate life. Why do they do this? Why is no one my friend? Why won't anyone become my friend? Why am I hated? Why won't anyone see past this mask, past this happy façade of a face? Why? Why? "WHY?!"

"**Because they consider you nothing but a sacrifice."**

"WHY AM I JUST A SACRIFICE!?"

"**Because you hold me."**

"Kyuubi…"

**----------------------------------------------------**

The Next Day

The Uchiha Compound

Itachi was sitting by his father in the Uchiha Temple. The Temple was simple and plain something that you would no t expect from the Uchiha Clan, who were know for their vanity. They were at an Uchiha council meeting, as was required for the Uchiha adults. The Council, which was composed of every Uchiha member who has unlocked the Sharingan and was Chuunin or higher rank, was in control of the daily duties of the Clan such as the distribution of clan funds. They head of the Clan is usually the member with the most political power. The current head is Fugaku Uchiha, the father of Itachi and Sasuke. The current topic that the council is discussing is the training of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Itachi it has come to our attention that you have begun to train the pest called Uzumaki Naruto." This was one of the head Clan members. They are a select group of individuals in the Clan Council, these members are there the oldest or the fiercest members of the Clan.

"That is true. Why do you ask this?" Itachi's was simple and to the point something that not many of the Council members knew how to be, or how to deal with it.

"It has also come to our notice that you have been teaching him the Clan techniques." The head Elder was always one who took pride in being an Uchiha and thus if a Clan member was seen teaching the Clan techniques to someone who was not of the clan he tended to become you enemy fast.

"I do no know who gave your information, but I have not been giving out anything that would resemble Clan techniques." Itachi had wanted Naruto's training to be as complete as he could make it. After all who would expect a six year old of being able to use the Goukakyu no jutsu about twice and barley be breathing hard.

"Do no be so naïve. The Goukakyu no jutsu is an Uchiha Clan technique." A Clan technique, yah right.

"What are you saying; any genin has access to that technique." True all they had to do was look in the restricted sections of the town library.

"Quite!! You know full well that we of the Uchiha Clan pride ourselves as katon users therefore every katon jutsu that you know in to be considered a Clan technique. As to your punishment ... you are to be forbidden from interacting with the one known as Uzumaki Naruto till further notice."

"I refuse to except any form of punishment from you. After all it was you who order the assassination of my student. You have no right to do anything of what you are planning to do."

"So you think yourself free of blame. Fine, then you will die here tonight. To bad the assignation on the demon was a failure. KILL HIM!!" And with that every one in the room attacked him. Dodging to the right Itachi escaped from what would have been a decapitating blow that came from his father. Jumping out of the way of an errant kunai Itachi made his way to the door. Getting out of the compressed chaos that was in the Clan meeting room Itachi prepared himself for something that would get ride of everyone in the room and quite possible the building it self.

After using Karyuu Endan Itachi ran from the burning building not noticing the pair of eyes watching his movements. When Itachi felt that he was a safe distance from the building he made his way to his pupil. The only thing that mattered to him right now wads getting himself and Naruto out of the village.

Naruto. He needed to get to Naruto as soon as he could, or else he might be kill. With that in mind he ran off to find his targeted student.

**----------------------------------------------------**

With Naruto

Naruto is just standing their. In front of him is a cage with two glowing red slitted eyes. To his left and right are light brown walls. Behind him is nothing but darkness. The can a deep rumbling voice.

"**Carrier you will need to be prepared to leave."**

"Why? What do you mean leave?" Naruto's response nothing if not that of a child.

**"Because of what the Protector is doing."**

"How do you know what Itachi is doing? Why would what he is doing cause us to leave?"

**"Don't worry about that boy just say your goodbyes. I would suggest just one or two."**

"Who would you suggest, Kyuubi no baka?

**"Why your mate."**

"Mate?"

**"Yes mate. The white eyed girl."**

"Oh you mean Hina-chan!"

**"Yes now just hurry up and say good bye."**

"Gotcha." With that end to the internal conversation Naruto got up and left the Hokage's Mansion. He was heading to the Hyuuga compound not supprising no one noticed his leaving. No one even noticed it when he ended up sitting on Hinata's window sill.

Naruto gently tapped on the window pane to get Hinata's attention. Hinata who was in the act of getting ready for bed jumped up in surprise. When she saw who was at the window she smiled and walked over to the window and opened it to let Naruto in.

"Hinata I have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Naruto? Are you alright? Did something happen to you?"

"No I'm fine I just have to tell you some thing."

"What do you want to tell me Naruto?"

"I want to say goodbye."

"Goodbye, why?"

"I just need to I don't know when I will see you next so I wanted to talk to you at least once more before I have to leave."

"But why are you leaving the village?"

"I don't know all I know is that Itachi and me are going to have to leave soon. I just wanted you know that I will miss you, and to not worry if you don't see me."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I hope that we will get to see each other again one day."

"I do too. And Hina-chan I have something to give you, something for you to remember me." With that Naruto reached into his pocket and brought out tooth that had a cord of blonde hair wrapped around the root. It was one of Kyuubi's teeth wrapped in a cord of Naruto's hair. Naruto gentle sets it in Hinata's palm and closes her hand around it.

"Good bye Hinata." Naruto left too fast to hear Hinata's last words to him. "Yume Mitei"

**----------------------------------------------------**

Eastern Gates

Naruto was waiting there with his pack when Itachi showed up. Itachi for all intents and purposes was made at Naruto. Naruto seeing how mad Itachi was said one thing that made it better "Kyuubi."

Itachi upon hearing the reason had just one response. "Let's go." And with that they both left the Village.

**----------------------------------------------------**

And there you go chapter 2 is done. FINALLY. I don't have that much time to myself so don't expect anything for a while. However I will try to post another chapter by July 1st. because it will be about three months before I will even have access to a computer again. to answer a reviewers remark about Naruto. teh reason that I didn't have Hinata farther away from Naruto is that while Naruto will be somewhat strong he will have to earn that strength.

Translations:

Otousan, tousan: father

Suiryuudan no jutsu: water dragon bullet technique

Karyuu Endan: dragon fire

Daibakufu no jutsu: giant vortex technique

Kawarimi no jutsu: replacement technique

Sensei: teacher

Hato: dove

Gaki: brat

Hai: yes

Niisan, Anki: older brother

Otouto: little brother

Sharingan: mirror wheel eye

Baka: idiot

Yume Mitei: meet again

Goukakyu no jutsu: grand fireball technique

Yondaime: fourth

Hokage: fire shadow


	4. Death

Apprentice of a Demon

Apprentice of a Demon

Death

CG1 Temporal

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Enraged Itachi of regular Kyuubi"**

**--**

7 hours from the Eastern Gates of Konoha

Naruto raced after Itachi, who had been increasing the pace as much as he could without Naruto lagging behind to much. They were silent while running straining to hear if someone was following them. Itachi had said something about crossing the Valley of the End so that only the hunter-nins could come after them and thus reducing the amount of fighting that they would have to do. Naruto didn't know just how long they have been running, but the sun was starting to rise over the horizon when he first heard the sound of the waterfall.

"Neh, Otousan, How much longer until we get to this Valley of the End?"

"We should be nearing it now Naruto. Try to keep up for a little bit longer. We don't know who they currently have chasing after us. While I don't like the idea of stopping even for a little while you need to rest or we won't be able to get as far as we would otherwise get. There should be a cave up ahead here soon, we will rest in there."

"Hai, Tousan." It took them longer to get to the cave then Itachi would of like, however it was unavoidable due to Naruto's lack of knowledge of the terrain and lack of speed. As it was they got there shortly after sunrise.

"Naruto we will rest for today and then continue in the evening."

"But why do we have to stop now? You said that once we cross the Valley only the hunter-nins would be able to get us?"

"That's true however we need to make preparations so that if we are separated we will know where to meet up at and when. That and I have something to give you so that you can continue to train in case we do get separated." While he was speaking Itachi set down the bag that he was carrying and took out a small oil skin pouch that he then handed to Naruto. "This is a bag containing a few simple training scrolls and in the black and red scroll there is a copy of a scroll that contains many different types of jutsu. However you will not be able to unseal the scroll until you have learned something from one of the other scrolls. And no I will not tell you which one so don't even try."

Itachi then took out two ration bars from his bag and gave one to Naruto, and proceeded to eat the other one. As Naruto opened the wrapping on his meal he couldn't but get the feeling as if they were being watched. However it didn't seem to be someone who meant the harm.

"Otuosan..."

"I know Naruto. Don't worry they don't seem to be after us. So were fine." Raising his voice "Come on out and show yourself. It's not like we have any reason to fight you. Unless, of course, you just like peeping on men."

After a few seconds four people walked into small fire that Itachi had made when they first got into the cave. They were obviously shinobi as not many people knew about this cave and also the fact about how hard it was to get there if you did have good physical conditioning. That and they each wore a hitai-ate. This put Naruto on guard considering he had never seen this type of hitai-ate before, so the obviously weren't from Konoha. Three of them couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen, while the one who was the oblivious leader and Jounin was in about his mid to late twenties.

"So what are four Ninja from Kumogakure doing in Hi no Kuni?"

The Jounin was someone who didn't stand out in a crowd, which is surprising since most of Konoha's Jounin were know for standing out. He had fairly non-description brown hair and dark hazel green eyes. "We are just passing through on our way back home from our mission from Kawa no Kuni. I hope you don't mind if we rest here a bit with you seeing as you and your son are not going to attack us. My name is Ki note Sameru."

With that he motioned for his students to introduce themselves. One of the girls on the team stepped forward to introduce herself. She was about 5'2" had on a black shirt that hung slightly off her body and was tucked into a pair of dark pants as to keep the shirt from moving too much. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown that was cut into a short but efficient combat style similar to many of the older girls from the academy. "My name is Hikaru Haruka." Her eyes were a nice rich brown color that seemed to see what the person they are looking at is thinking.

After Haruka's introduction the other male stepped forward and gave his introduction. He was about 5' even, black hair, and had brown eyes. "Yo, I'm Nikita Koniki." He held himself like someone who came from a clan that was similar to the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, just a lot more relaxed. He had a black shirt that had the sleeves cut off, he had a black hakama on and a sword strapped to an obi.

The final person on the squad stepped forward to reveal herself. She had long blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail, slanted blue eyes. She had on a dark gray body suit with ANBU style armor over it. Her introduction was by far the simplest of the Kumo team. She just said her name, "Nii Yugito." The fact that she even spoke seemed to startle her teammates.

Naruto it seemed wouldn't be content with just their names. Nope he wanted to know everything about them and Kumo. So he naturally started with the one who was hardest to get anything from, Yugito. "Neh, hen, Yugi-chan how old are you? What's your family like? What's like in Kumo?"

This was only stopped by an exasperated Itachi. Who of course had to remind Naruto that they had yet to introduce themselves. This seemed to shut him up for about four seconds. After which he began introducing both of them. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my Otousan, Uchiha Itachi." Now this got their companies attention, in more than one way.

"How is that he is you Otousan if you have different last names? You two don't even look alike." This was stated by Haruka who seemed a little miffed at being left to stare while the blond brat asked seemingly endless questions about various subjects about their lives.

At her outburst the two ex-Konoha citizens both looked at her with a dead-pan look and tilled their heads as they were trying to figure something out about her that they didn't quite get. What scared Haruka was the fact that they had done it the exact same way at the exact same time. The end effect was quite surprising to say the least. While they didn't look alike they sure did act like it.

The rest of the Kumo team was equally creped out by their little display of similarities. They however got over it rather quickly. In Yugito and Sameru almost didn't react to the demonstration, after all there were weirder people out there than the two in front of them. Just take Maito Gai as an example while strong and cunning he was very eccentric. He was also known for saying things like Power of Youth or some such phrase. So this wasn't really that bad.

The fact that there was an Uchiha here didn't seem to faze them either. It did however make the Jounin even more cautious than before. After all it wasn't every day you come across an Uchiha who didn't want to kill you. However it reminded him of something that he had heard about when they passed by Konoha on their way home, and it seems like this was as good as it would get for him to pass along the information along what was possible the last Uchiha.

After a bit of consideration Sameru finally approached Itachi. "Excuse me Uchiha-san, could I have a word with you in private."

"I don't see any reason why not. Naruto why don't you keep our guests company while I have a chat with Sameru."

Naruto it seems doesn't mind the least. "Sure, Otousan, I won't let you down."

"Just try not to annoy them too much please."

"I'll do my best."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Alright Sameru-san, There's another alcove father in were we can talk. Please follow me."

As they left the younger generation they could hear something like a girl screaming, however they didn't pay it any mind since it was probably just Naruto.

When they were sure that they were out of hearing range, which was easy they just had to move far enough away so that they couldn't hear Naruto's cries for help, they turned to each other and began their discussion. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about what happened in in Konoha earlier today? After all it does involve you clan." This got Itachi's attention, it wasn't every day that something major happened to the Uchiha clan.

"What do you mean involves my clan?"

"Just what I said. Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yes, I do want to know what happened."

"Alright it appears that someone has killed almost ever last Uchiha in Konohagakure. The only other survivor is an Uchiha Sasuke."

"Do you know any of the details about what happened."

"Just that it was supposedly done by just one person."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Not for sure but it was said that it was Sasuke's older brother who did it."

"Is that the actual story or just something that they made up to scare the standard populous of Konoha?"

"It's not a hundred percent proven, however it is a fact that his brother did kill all of the clan counsel. It was shown on the recording devices that the counsel had put in their meeting room in order to have blackmail on who ever they wanted. Turns out it didn't really help them much. After all it was proof that they were planning treason against your kage."

"Well then I would like to personally thank him then." This didn't seem to convince Sameru at all, in fact it only made him that much more persistent.

"Funny according to some of the recordings the persons name is Itachi. So, why don't you tell my why you killed your clan members. Maybe if your lucky you won't become a nuke-nin." Itachi didn't react to this accusation at all in fact he just stood there and looked at Sameru with a steady gaze.

"What makes you think that I killed my entire clan?" It was a reasonable question, especially since it was what was expected of him.

Sameru just looked at Itachi and sighed. "Well, first, there is the fact that they said your name outright in the recording. Second, you have been declared an A-rank nuke-nin, and finally Sasuke Uchiha has pointed his finger at you." Itachi just continued to look at the man before him with the same unwavering gaze that he always wore.

"What if I tell you that your information is wrong? What would you do then?"

This set Sameru's mind into overdrive. 'What about the information isn't true. I know it's not the fact that he killed the counsel. I have the proof to that on me. So then what isn't true.' Finally he came to a decision. "I would try to find out what was true and what was false. And then decide what to do from there."

"Well some of you information is wrong. I did kill the clan counsel, however I left immediately after. After I picked up Naruto we proceeded here until we stopped to rest. You then caught up with us from there. The part of you information that is false is that I killed the rest of my clan, not just the counsel."

"If that is true then who kill the rest of your clan, because I know that the only person other than you that is left is your brother. As for turning you in, well it doesn't really matter to me." With that he turned the way that they came from. "Lets get back before something happens to the gaki."

"Lets." As they walked they could slowly hear someone whimpering with someone else was gloating over them. When they finally got into visual range something strange greeted them. Naruto was tied, gagged, and wriggling around with Yugito sitting on his head while Koniki was sitting on his legs and Haruka was tickling Naruto without mercy. It was an amusing sight to come back to.

Itachi was the first to make his presence known. "What are you doing to Naruto?" It seemed that was the wrong question to ask, as when he spoke both of the girls turned there heads to them and glared.

It was Haruka who answered, "We're punishing him for a grievance that he committed."

"And what would this grievance be?"

Haruka it seemed was the leader of this little band of troublemakers seeing as she was the only one answering the question, all the while she was still tickling Naruto. "He said that me and Yugito would make a good couple."

The answer got the Jounin's attention. One thought was racing through Itachi's mind, 'Where did he learn that?' Naruto it seemed had the good grace to at least blush at what he said. "If you would by so kind as to allow Naruto a brief reprieve for his punishment I wish speak with him." They paused before Haruka nodded to the others and they let Naruto up off the ground. Itachi then took Naruto a little ways off from the others and began to speak. "Naruto something came up and I need to go back to Konoha to investigate it. I want you to travel with these shinobi for now."

"But Tousan!!"

"Don't but Tousan me. I need you to do this. Not just for me but also for Hinata. I also have a message to you for a friend. When your in trouble trust that which is both feared and respected. I will get back to you a soon as possible. Now you still have a sentence to serve if I'm correct." At the mention of a sentence Naruto got very pale and turned slowly to the rest of the group. "Okay he's all yours now."

As if they were waiting for that command the kids attacked Naruto like a pack of dogs. Itachi then turned to Sameru. "I will need you to look after Naruto for a little while. I will pay you have in advance for a general C-rank protection job. Here, I really need to get going." Itachi then handed Sameru a fairly large sum of bills. He nodded to Sameru and then called out to Naruto. "Naruto I'm leaving." Then like a true shinobi he slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

**--**

And there's Chapter 3 folks.. hope you enjoy it. I won't be able to update any time for about a year because I'm going to Basic Training Tomorrow. So instead of answer your reviews separately the next chapter will include my answer to any questions that you address in your reviews. I have a forum that if you want to you can get together and discuss the story. It is under the forums link on my profile page. Thank you for reading. Ja Ne.


End file.
